


Tricks and Treats

by AlleyMarie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/M, Halloween, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMarie/pseuds/AlleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, Willow and Spike are "pretending."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6, maybe. Willow is in college but not with Tara. Just a silly, smutty PWP that I threw together as a Halloween treat for my readers (circa 2003). Don't look for the plot, you won't find it. Don't look for inconsistencies and errors either, you'll probably find plenty of those! Hehe

Willow looked at herself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. " _I look ridiculous_ ," she thought, quickly followed by, " _Stop it, Willow! For once, you're going to have some fun_."

Giles had assured her, as usual, that Halloween was always a slow night and she was not needed around on account of demons taking the night off - not that it ever worked out that way. Willow had turned down Buffy's invitation to meet up with the gang at her place. Halloween in the company of the slayer always spelled out disaster. Instead, she was going to a masquerade party at one on the fraternity houses. Which was a good thing since she had a feeling that her friends would not approve of her choice of costume.

It might have seemed morbid to some, for the slayer's best friend to be dress up as a vampire- but for Willow, it was almost cathartic. Besides, she already had the costume: the same one she had worn when she had to impersonate her vampiric double. Willow smiled, thinking that her choice of costume was the right combination of risky and practical.

She threw her purse over her shoulder and stepped out into the street. It was still early and the sidewalks were crowded with college kids in elaborate costumes and young children in home-made or plastic, department store bought getups. She rushed through the crowd of people, mixing right in with the others, never noticing the vampire who followed stealthily behind her.

Spike had spotted the red-head the moment she stepped out onto the street. He had not been watching her dorm, or so he told himself; it was only a coincidence that for the past hour he had happened to be resting against the tree just outside the building where she lived. He noticed her the moment she walked out - he rarely missed a woman dressed in a tight corset and leather - but it took him a couple of looks to realize who it was. He nearly choked on his cigarette smoke when he caught sight of the slightly elongated, prosthetic fangs barely visible between her blood-red lips.

His curiosity and interest peaked, Spike followed Willow to a large house decorated with pumpkins, garlands and tissue paper ghosts on the front lawn. Drunken fraternity boys and scantily costumed girls mingled in front of the house and on the steps that led to the main entrance. Spike wondered what the hell Willow was doing in a place like this. The moment she disappeared through the double doors, he followed her.

~~~*~~~

Half and hour after she had arrived at the party, Willow was ready to leave. Her costume had gotten her plenty of attention, but it all seemed to be the wrong kind. When she had approached the makeshift bar to order a drink, a girl dressed in what Willow assumed could only be a hooker costume, complete with six inch stiletto heels, had called her a bitch under her breath. Willow later discovered that the unprovoked insult had been brought about by the girl's drunken boyfriend eying Willow lasciviously from across the bar. After that, she got plenty of looks but had only been approached by two boys, one was so drunk Willow had only barely avoided the splatter when he threw-up at her feet, and the other one was a closet transvestite inquiring where he could get a duplicate of her corset.

Standing near a corner of the room, Willow quickly downed the remainder of her second Bloody Mary of the night, which the bartender had insisted was the perfect drink for her. She had started walking toward the exit when a large, blond man stepped in her way, blocking her progress.

"Are you gonna bite me?" he asked.

Willow frowned. "Huh?" She looked down at her costume. "Oh! No, not tonight ... I got to go."

When she tried to walk around him, he again blocked her path. "Are you gonna turn into a bat and fly away?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Vampires don't really turn into bats, you know. That's just vampire lore, they ..." she started to explain, but quickly realized the boy was not interested in her expertise on the subject of vampires. Instead, he seemed enthralled by her cleavage.

"Never mind," she mumbled as she tried to brush him aside, but the boy did not budge.

Instead, he moved closer to her. "Come on, vamp-girl, just one little bite."

Willow heard a low growl coming from behind her. "Not bloody likely, mate."

She spun around at the sound of the voice and found herself staring at a familiar, black-clad chest.

"Spike! What are you doing here?"

Spike ignored her question and continued to glare at the young man standing on the other side of Willow. The boy looked as if he was about to protest the other's intrusion, but when Spike morphed into game face, he slowly backed away.

"Sorry. Hey, no harm done, right?" he stammered before losing himself in the crowd.

"Spike! Why did you do that?!" Willow exclaimed, looking nervously around to see if anyone else had noticed.

No one seemed to be paying any attention to the vampire standing in the middle of the room. _Right, Halloween night. Everyone probably thinks it's a costume_ , she thought.

Spike's next words returned her attention to him. "I don't want any bloody humans sniffing around my mate."

"Huh ... What?" Willow looked around, trying to find to whom Spike was referring.

When she returned her gaze to him, she noticed that he was still looking at her.

"Oh, you mean me?"

He bent his head down and purred close to her ear. "Yes, I mean you, Red."

Willow giggled, emboldened by the two drinks she had consumed and quickly warming up to his game. _It's just Spike, right? He can't hurt me and he is probably just bored anyway, and so am I_ , she told herself.

She stepped closer to him and stood on the tip of her toes to whisper in his ear. "I like it when you get jealous, lover."

Spike, still in game face, responded with a growl and gently grazed his fangs across her neck. Just then, the percussive first notes of the song _Closer_ came over the speaker.

_Oh, great, the ultimate "come fuck me" song of all time and here I am pretending to be a vampire's mate. Perilous timing, the story of my life!_ Willow thought.

Spike began to undulate his body in time with the music. The rhythm was contagious and soon Willow was moving her body in time with his as he moved closer with every thundering beat. Before long, they weren't as much dancing as they were grinding their bodies against each other in a frantic cadence.

She sang along with the music, looking into Spike's eyes as she mouthed the words in time with the song, "Help me get away from myself."

Willow nearly lost her balance when he leaned forward and growled in her ear the line, " I want to fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside."

The words conjured images in Willow's mind of what it would be like for Spike to "fuck her like an animal," and she was surprised to find that the thought not only scared her, but excited her. Absently, Willow reached up to trace one of Spike's fangs with her index finger and she flinched when the razor sharp point pierced her skin.

She tried to pull the finger away, but Spike held her hand firmly in place and slowly brought the finger to his mouth, his tongue darting out and licking the droplet of blood. A chill crawled down Willow's spine as she watched the expression of ecstasy on Spike's face at the taste of her blood. Everything she had ever read in the Watcher's Journals about the mating habits of vampires, how they usually bit each other in the throws of mating, came to her mind.

She watched in fascination as Spike licked the blood from her finger, barely noticing when his other hand cupped her buttocks and pulled her against his groin. Willow felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her body as Spike ground his erection against her mound.

"I want you," Spike whispered.

"I want you too." The words left her lips before she realized that she was voicing her desire aloud. Even more alarming was the realization that she meant it.

Her words penetrated the haze of Spike's lust and the vampire stopped moving and changed into his human face, wondering if Willow meant the words or if she was still pretending. He knew she was turned on by their little game; standing so close to her he could smell her arousal and hear the erratic beating of her heart. What he didn't know was how far Willow would be willing to take their game of make-believe.

He had not intended to go even as far as they had gone. He was enjoying pretending that Willow was his mate. Having pretended the same thing many times alone in his crypt, he had to admit that it was more fun when Willow was actually present. But it had been the taste of her blood that had caused him to momentarily lose control. When the scent of her blood had hit his nostrils, it had taken all his self-control to keep himself from throwing her on the floor and sinking his fangs into her. He wasn't certain that he could restrain himself if they actually consummated their passion.

"Willow, what do you know about vampire mating?" he asked seriously.

"Quite a lot, actually. Research girl, remember? I've read a lot of books on the subject, and Buffy would sometimes talk about, you know, her and Angel. Girl talk."

Spike smiled and flexed his hips against her. "Have you ever wondered what it's like?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, lots of times ..." Willow stopped in mid-sentence and blushed furiously as she realized what she had just said.

Spike ran his hands over Willow's back and bent his head to nip at her neck. "And during those lots of times, did you ever think about _me_."

Willow hesitated and swallowed hard, but Spike felt her nod her head. He stepped back and grinned, "Let's go, then."

"Huh, go where?" Willow asked.

Spike's grin widened. "You want to do it here? In front of everybody?"

Willow shook her head emphatically and Spike laughed. He didn't laugh often, but the expression of horror on the red-head's face that his suggestion had produced was just priceless.

As Spike guided Willow out of the party and down the street, he wondered about the wisdom of his actions. His first concern was that Willow would change her mind once they got to where they were going; the second was that if she didn't change her mind, the slayer was going to turn his hide to dust afterward - Spike couldn't decide which alternative was worse.

When they reached the entrance to the graveyard, Willow stopped.

"In the graveyard?" she asked skeptically.

Spike wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Where else do you think vampires do it."

His comment must have reminded Willow that they were pretending that she was a vampire, because she started to walk again.

"Oh, yeah, right," she mumbled.

Spike allowed Willow to walk slightly ahead of him. As she strode through the graveyard Spike watched the curve of her buttocks encased by the tight leather, his eyes traveling up to her cinched waist. He wondered is she had any idea how enticing she looked. When they neared one of the crypts, Spike grabbed Willow's arm and whirled her around, pushing her against the crypt's wall. He pinned her in place with his body, growling low in his throat as he nuzzled her neck. He was pleasantly surprised when, after a slight hesitation, Willow answered his growl with a purr of her own. _It looks like little Red has done her research after-all_ , he thought with a smirk.

Willow tensed at Spike's sudden assault. She had been lost in her own thoughts about the wisdom of what she was doing, when she felt his hand on her arm and found herself pinned against the wall of a crypt. Remembering what she had read about vampires's mating habits, Willow purred low in the back of her throat, trying to imitate a sound she had never heard. Whether or not she did it right, it had the desire gentling effect. Spike released her arms and began to run his hands along the sides of her body, his cool tongue placing small licks along her neck and cheeks, until his mouth found hers.

His lips were cool and soft, his tongue strong and insistent as it pushed it's way between her teeth, forcing Willow to open her mouth and gasp. His searching hands found her buttocks and he cupped them, lifting her off her feet and bringing her body flush against his. Willow moaned and sought closer contact with his lips when he pulled away slightly. He teased her by gently nipping at her bottom lip, his teeth clamping on the tender flesh and pulling on it.

She felt his hands on her breasts and realized that he was pinning her against the wall with his hips. The sensation of her feet dangling in the air while his hands roamed her body was a bit disconcerting, and Willow wrapped her arms around his waist to feel more secure. But Spike pulled her hands away by the wrists, raising her arms above her head and holding them against the cool stone of the crypt's wall.

When Willow started to protest, he silenced her with a hard kiss. "Keep them up!" he growled against her lips.

Willow nodded, a mixture of fear and excitement cursing through her body and settling low in her belly, where their bodies met.

The leather corset pushed Willow's breasts high, revealing an enticing expanse of flesh above the seam, and Willow looked down to see Spike's black-painted fingernails rake across her skin, leaving a trail of pink welts against the milky white canvas. She closed her eyes, losing herself in sensations: the coolness of the stone wall behind her, the hardness of his body against hers, the abrasive feel of his nails raking her tender flesh, his cool mouth kissing, licking and nipping at every available expanse of skin. Her breath quickened and she moaned, needing more.

"Spike!", she gasped.

He responded by hoisting her thighs and wrapping them around his body, wedging his hard cock against the juncture of her thighs. Skilled fingers deftly undid the lacing of the corset and pulled down the satiny fabric of the bodice, baring her breasts to the cool night. A wet mouth clamped on one of Willow's already hard nipples, sucking strongly as his hips gyrated against her. The friction that the leather of her pants was creating against her swollen, moist folds, combined with the strong pull of his mouth on her breast, was nearly enough to send Willow over the edge.

Ignoring his earlier instructions, she brought her hands to his shoulders, desperately trying to push the leather duster off his body, needing to feel his skin. Her mouth latched on to his neck, her sharp, fake teeth cutting into his skin, producing a small rivulet of blood that trickled down his neck at the same time that her fingers found his nipples and twisted hard.

"Bitch!" Spike spat, pulling away from her body and letting her feet fall to the ground.

Willow was momentarily stunned by his unexpected reaction, but one look at his face told her he was anything but displeased. He ripped off his coat and tossed it on the ground behind him. As he discarded the rest of his clothing, he glared intensely at Willow.

"Take them off, Red, or I'll rip them off!"

Understanding that he meant her clothing, Willow finished pulling the corset and bodice off, her fingers moving quickly to the button of her pants. She tried to tell herself that she just didn't want her clothing ripped to shreds, but the truth was that the faster she was naked, the sooner she would be in Spike's arms again.

As she discarded her last item of clothing, she saw Spike stride toward her. She expected him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her again, but instead, she found herself being pushed to the ground. She landed on her knees on top of his duster and felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing her forward until she had to reach out with her hands to keep from falling on her face.

On her hands and knees, with Spike kneeling behind her, Willow felt vulnerable and a warning bell rang in her mind. The position gave him too much control and she couldn't see what he was doing. She felt him move closer, his cool, hard length spreading her folds as he slowly slid his cock back and forth over the length of her wet slit. His body cover hers and his hands found her dangling nipples to twist and pull on them.

"You like this, don't you, Red? Fucking like demons, on the ground, tearing each other apart." He emphasized his words with a sharp twist of her nipples that caused Willow to yelp, but she didn't try to move away. She did like what he was doing to her; she enjoyed his aggressiveness, the abandon of being naked in a wide open space, the naughtiness of being alone in a graveyard with a vampire. What she didn't enjoy was the fact that she could not see his face.

"I'm gonna fuck you raw, Red. I'm gonna make you bleed with my cock!"

His words sent a chill of excitement trough her body, at the same time that the thought occurred to her that letting Spike have all the control was maybe not such a good idea. After all, she wasn't really a vampire, she was just pretending - he did remember that, didn't he?

A thought started to form in her head. If she was still pretending to be a vampire .... Willow let her body fall forward until she was face down on the ground, regretting the loss of contact with his body. Rolling over, until she was lying on her back, she pulled him closer to her and spread her legs on each side of his. When he didn't offer any resistance to her manipulations, she quickly pulled her body up, rolling with him until he was the one lying on the ground and she was straddling his hips.

When he attempted to rise and reach for her, Willow growled in the same tone she had heard him use with the boy at the party. She was not sure if she had done it right, but it had the desired effect; Spike laid back, his hands on each side of his head in a gesture of surrender. Willow almost giggled at the idea that a vampire would be intimidated by her growling, but she remembered to stay in character.

Placing her hands on his chest, she rocked back and forth on top of him, leaning forward and bringing the tips of her breast teasingly close to Spike's mouth. When he lifted his head to try to reach them, she quickly moved away and smiled mischievously.

"Do you want it?" she asked teasingly.

Spike nodded. Willow feigned a pout and casually raked her fingernail over his nipple.

"Then change for me, Spike. Red wants to see your bumpies."

Spike hesitated, raising an eyebrow. "Red, are you sure?"

Willow pinched his nipple and twisted, in the same fashion he had done to her earlier. " _Now_!" she ordered.

Spike threw his head back and growled; his features shifted, revealing his demonic self. With heavy lidded eyes, Willow watched the transformation. She panted heavily, knowing that she could not prolong this game much longer. Resolve face on, Willow reached down and positioned Spike's shaft at her slippery entrance. Her eyes never leaving his, she pushed down, burying him to the hilt inside of her in one fell swoop.

She froze, her body protesting against the sudden invasion. Breathing rapidly, she remained still, waiting for her body to adjust. She felt Spike's impatient hands on her hips. He lifted her until only the tip of his cock remained inside her, and then slammed her back down on his rod.

"Ride me, Red, ride me hard!" he commanded.

Encouraged by his words, Willow began to move tentatively up and down, feeling herself stretched to the point where it was almost painful, each downward thrust sending a jolt of pleasure through her body as he filled her completely. As her pace increased and her thrust became more frantic, Spike pulled her down on him. Guiding her movements with his hands on her hips as he kissed her neck and breasts, he let his fangs occasionally scrape her delicate skin, causing small drops of blood to rise to the surface, which he quickly licked away.

The friction of her clit against his pubic bone, combined with the feeling of his cock deep inside her and his wet mouth on her upper torso, sent Willow over the edge. As she felt her orgasm build, Willow became acutely aware of Spike's mouth sucking on the skin at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. It was an imitation of a bite, not really breaking the skin. Willow wanted to feel the real thing.

"Do it, Spike, do it!" she gasped between thrusts.

She tangled her fingers into his hair and pushed his face against her neck.

"Please," she moaned.

As her orgasm hit, Willow felt his fangs tear into her skin and his cock jerk inside her, releasing his seed. She closed her eyes, her body convulsing against his, each spasm pushing her higher, feeling his seed fill her channel as her blood flooded his mouth.

Just as she thought that the sensation was more than she could bare, she must have passed out, because several minutes later she awoke to find herself staring up into Spike's blue eyes as he hovered over her.

"Are you all right, pet?"

Willow flinched as she ran the tip of her fingers over the wound on her neck. "I think so."

Spike smiled down at her, a devilish light twinkling in his eyes.

"So, Red, what are you going to be next Halloween?"

~The End~


End file.
